fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of the Fuzmanians
Attack of the Fuzzies is the fourth episode of Skip and Sqak: Sunny Villa Adventures. In this episode, Skip grows jealous of a small creature Makayla brings home as a pet to later discovering it has a monsterous side. Characters *Skip *Makayla *Fluffy Cuddles *Sqak *Nathan von Geckliz (Main Antagonist) *Fuzmanians (Secondary Antagonists) Story /Transcript///Comic/ A very hungry Skip is seen climbing up a tree for a mango, while Makayla watches at the bottom sitting at the picnic blanket. At the top of the tree, Skip has a nice daydream of his mango until he realizes he letted go of the branch he was holding from distraction and falls off the tree. Makayla sees Skip flattened to the ground and asks if he is okay, and he asks if the mango is. He is relieved there is no bruises which Makayla acknowledges how much he loves mangoes. Skip replies he does because whenever he eats mangoes, he thinks about Makayla because she's sweet as the fruit's juice. Makayla, flattered by this, promies Skip that she will never replace him with anything because of how sweet he is to her. As the two share a piece together, Makayla suddenly stops eating to gasp which Skip believes she sees something on his face. She tells him to quietly turn around and they see an adorable, small animal playing in the woods. Adored by his cute appearance, Makayla tries to talk to him but he quickly hides behind a tree in fear. Makayla comforts the little creature and she introduces herself and Skip, and asks what his name is but the little creature doesn't answer. Assuming he's a mute, Makayla decides to make him spell his name with a long piece of grass and mud but that didn't work either. Makayla then asks if she wants to give him a name, so when he nods yes she decides to name him "Fluffy Cuddles" after the small creature hugs her with his fluffy fur. When Makayla decides to take Fluffy to her house for a visit, Skip happily wants to come but Makayla tells him to clean up all the mango pits they ate earlier much to the blue frog's boredom. Makayla brings Fluffy to her house to make some food and tells him to wait in the kitchen. Skip comes back to Makayla's house carrying the picnic basket, blanket, and loads of mango pits all in his two hands but he falls forwards and makes a mess in Makayla's foyer. Makayla was surprised that Skip carried so much stuff from a long distance to which he says he wasn't able to find a trash can anywhere plus he wanted to impress her with his strong muscles before doing a muscular pose. However, to Skip's dismay, Makayla never paid attention to him as she walks down the hall calling for Fluffy asking if he found something to eat. She gets startled upon hearing a crash from the kitchen, followed by Fluffy walking back with a fruit bowl covering his head (suggesting he knocked it over while reaching for some fruit). Makayla decides to give Fluffy some mango cake which excites the little critter as well as Skip who always gets mango cake from Makayla showing how much she loves him. Skip and Fluffy wait in the living room until their mango cake is delivered by Makayla, who's waitress uniform wins Skip's admiration. Makayla reminds Skip to share the cake with Fluffy before she goes vacumming in the hallway. When Skip tries to offer a slice of cake to Fluffy, the small creature suddenly grows sharp fangs and lounges towards Skip's cake slice, devouring it in one big bite. Hungry for more, the savage Fluffy leaps towards the cake, devouring and mutilating it entirely. While Fluffy mutilates the cake as Skip shrieks in horror, Makayla is unable to hear the commotion out in the hallway because she's listening to headphones. Makayla walks into the living room to find a mess of icing all over the place and a frightened Skip hanging off her chandelier. Skip tells Makayla about Fluffy's fangs and how wild and aggressive the latter was, but she doesn't believe him. Hearing a snarl under the couch, Skip nervously walks over to check if it is Fluffy. Though nothing was under the couch, Skip gets startled when Fluffy was behind him and the frog dashes out of the house carrying Makayla in his arms. But Fluffy was back to being more cute and playful instead of being vicious and hostile, leading Makayla to believe that Skip was just hallucinating Fluffy as a beast due to having a severe head injury from falling down from the mango tree from the start of the episode. Thinking Makayla's got a point, Skip goes to lay down in her bed until his said concussion gets better. Makayla explains to Skip that she believes that Fluffy isn't domesticated which is the reason for his wild behavior earlier and she decides to teach him. Skip asks Makayla for a kiss before he takes a rest, but notices that she left the room. After Makayla sees that Fluffy cleaned up the entire living room by himself, she joyfully kisses Fluffy right on the cheek. Skip, seeing this, is heartbroken as he feels like Makayla broke her promise to never replace him with anything. Outside, in her backyard, Makayla is playing fetch with Fluffy but she accidentally throws the ball over the fence with Fluffy chasing after the ball into Sqak's house. Sqak is sitting in the living room having a cup of coffee, where he watches a news flash on TV that one of the gang's worst foes, Nathan von Geckliz, has escaped from Stormy Rock Isle Prison and the authorities are on high alert. Sqak decides to go warn his friend's about Geckliz's escape only to unkowingly trip over Fluffy in the process. Makayla comes in and introduces Sqak to Fluffy. After Sqak tells her about Geckliz's escape, Makayla decides to go back to her place and check if Skip's head is better and tell him the bad news. When Sqak is left to watch Fluffy while Makayla leaves the house, he decides to make himself a steak sandwhich (since in his words "can't go after Geckliz on an empty stomach") which gets a hungry Fluffy's attention. TBA Category:Sunny Villa Adventures Episodes Category:SVA Season 1